


across the galaxies

by ameliemay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliemay/pseuds/ameliemay
Summary: Phil and Melinda, basically hooking up in every universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Melinda get a little too cosy on the communal couch.

It was like any other evening, together in the communal lounge of their new base. 

Melinda wrapped her lips around Phil's cock, the head resting against her tongue as she begins to suck him. She cannot fit more than half of him into her mouth, so she compensates by slicking up her hand by drawing it between her dripping folds, and wrapping her fingers around the rest of him.                        

She knew Phil was big, had felt him against her during operations that required them to play a couple, but she had never envisioned him to be concealing something of this size in his pants each day.

Had she known, perhaps she may have insisted on opening their new bottle of Haig sooner, instead of dancing around it for months, waiting for him to finally make a move.                        

For a man with so much control, she almost had trouble believing the sounds he was making, and it was all from her touch. 

She hollows her cheeks, sucking harder, and almost snorts at the thought. Harder. He was like steel. Part of her wants to climb on top of him and feel him pound her within.                        

"Fuck. Ugh. Melinda. God. Your mouth."

She smiles around him even as she continues to bob her head, reaching her clean hand around to brush her hair over her shoulder, so that the curls brushed against him with every motion she made. Her fingers drift to his balls, feeling their weight in her hands, just barely scratching at the skin, making him quiver at the sensation.

They're tightening up, and even without his hands moving to grab her hair and pull her off, she knows that he's close.                        

Relaxing her jaw, she takes as much of him as she can into her mouth, feeling the head hit the back of her throat just moments she's assaulted with a new, unfamiliar taste.

Moving her hands up to rest on his hips, she allows Phil to ride out his peak, just thrusting gently into her mouth, until he is spent, his dick slipping out from between her lips.

She looks up at him with a self satisfied smirk, and he collapses against the couch behind them.                        

Phil looks a little put out even as she clambers into his lap. They're both still clothed, being in a common area, and his limp cock is jutting out of his pants, lying on his thigh.

"You know, your expression is not helping the mood, Phil," she comments, frowning as she cups his cheek in one hand.

He leans forward to capture her lips in a kiss, groaning at the taste of himself on her tongue. She's breathless but not entirely distracted when they part, and he curls a hand in her hair, just loving that they're finally here, together.

"I want to be inside you," he tells her, voice low even as she sucks at the skin of his neck, leaving a red mark before pulling away. "But I'm not sure how long it's gonna take before I can go again."

He looks embarrassed, and she can't help but rise in his lap, leaning to press a kiss to the crown of his head.

Phil had insecurities, just like everyone else did, just like she did. But... it didn't matter to her. Her was a person she loved. Seeing him having so much pleasure gave her pleasure too.                        

But they'd never been together before, never done this with one another. Everything is new for them, and feeling him beneath her thigh, she thinks he's underestimated himself a little.                        

"I bet I could get you hard enough to ride before the next scene begins," she whispers, throwing her head back to look at their forgotten movie, before turning back to him, grinning at the way his pupils have darkened even in the seconds she had looked away.                        

He groans low in his throat as she pulls their the blanket higher around them, protecting them from the nonexistent chill of the night, the heat between their bodies burning like a thousand suns.

His hands settle against her hips as she begins to grind against him, and she's once again right. The blood is already quickly rushing to his cock, filling it one more as he begins to stiffen beneath her.                        

"See," she whispers, smirking as he gently thrusts up against her, and she's confident he can feel how she's already soaked through her panties and her yoga pants.                        

"Mel," he groans against her ear, and she grabs his hands, sliding them up to her breasts as she shimmies out of her pants, just far enough to expose herself. It's almost insane how wet she is, she can feel it begin to run down her thighs.                        

Melinda stands, bracing her hands against her knees, exposing her bare ass to Phil, and she knows he's taken the bait when she feels his fingers dig into her hips, and his cock, hard once more, rubbing up against her entrance. 

"Phil," she whines as he continues to drag things out, pressing the tick of his cock into her before pulling back out, and after the fourth time, she reaches her hand around, gripping his length with an iron first and yanking it forward, making him cry out in shock. When the head enters her once more, she backs up, knocking him back down onto the couch and sitting on his dick.                        

She pulls the blanket back over them, tucking it around him, and she smiles, leaning back into Phil's chest as his hands wind around her waist.

This is good, she thinks. They can draw it out like this. She wonders how long he can stay inside her without blowing his load.                        

Melinda grinds down against Phil and he responds by thrusting into her slowly, never truly pulling out, just moving within her.                        

She can feel him grinning against her neck as they rock in time with one another, eyes trained on the screen in front of them but not absorbing any of the action playing.                        

"You're so wet," he whispers into her ear and she shudders at his breath on her skin, covering his hands with her own. It feels strangely right to be sitting here, in his lap, in his embrace.                        

His cock is inside her and it doesn't feel like just sex. It feels like more. Something deeper - not to be crass or suggestive, but something more meaningful than just fucking.                        

"And tight," he continues, and she cannot help the smirk tugging at her lips, His chin is resting on her shoulder, and she can feel him rubbing his nose against her hair. He's always had a thing for her hair - she didn't understand it at first, but the thought of him being so turned on by a simple part of her, is arousing. It's the same feeling she gets when she sees, feels his arms. Whenever he wears glasses; those moments send a shock of warmth through her body that she cannot control.                        

Melinda leans her head back, brushing her cheek against Phil's rougher one, feeling his stubble scratch at her skin. 

"You're just big. Director."

She hears him groan, and feels the way he begins to rock his hips a little more insistently beneath her.                       

"Maybe when we're done here, we can go...'watch another movie' in my room?"

His tone is light, casual almost, as if trying to give her an opportunity to back out. Her heart aches a little at the thought that he still has doubts about their relationship. They had been parted for so long, galaxies away from one another, and she'd crossed them all to get him back. 

Their first kiss was in outer space.                        

He had found them another bottle of Haig just a month afterwards - she'd seen him sneak it back to his room after procuring it, but made no move to expose him.

She assumed he wasn't ready for whatever steps they had promised to take, that their kiss upon her finding him alive was a spur of the moment thing. She had initiated it...                        

He made no move to stop her, but he had been starved of human contact. She had been plagued with doubts for so long, until he invited her to his room one evening, and walked onto what she thought to be the set of a Valentine's day movie. 

They shared dinner, her favourite foods, and then he'd poured them drinks and held her hand and that was that. 

Three weeks have passed and they've shared a bed every evening, having done no more than hold one another, and often times kiss. It was slow, it was gentle. 

They had finally spoken about their feelings, about how they felt about the other. He knew that she would do anything for him, that he meant so much to her. 

And so she just curls her hands tighter above his, nodding slowly. 

"And maybe we could pretend to be sick and just stay in bed for the next week," she suggests, her voice low and dripping with arousal, much like where they are joined together.                        

"I can work with that."

She feels his hands move down to hold her hips as he begins to thrust up harder into her, and she's about to snake her hand down beneath the blanket covering them to rub at her clit, but then she hears footsteps in the hall outside and voices and she freezes, grabbing Phil's arm tightly, nails digging into his skin. 

He inhales sharply as he recognises the voices too, and not two moments later, the rest of their team has entered the room, beers in hand, Daisy giving them a particularly smug grin as she sinks down onto the armchair  across from them. 

"Well aren't you two all cute and snuggled up."                        

Phil almost jumps beneath her as she inadvertently tightens herself, shifting in his lap to pull the blanket tighter over them, and she grits her teeth. 

"Daisy." 

She hopes that she's managed to keep some semblance of control over her tone, but there's no way to know for sure, because Daisy raises an eyebrow at them, like she's been prone to doing lately, each time she bumps into them doing something "couple-y".                        

Melinda runs her fingers over the back of Phil's hand, communicating with a method they haven't in some time. 

Keep cover.

By her estimate, they only have ten minutes of the film left before it's over and looking at the amount of beer left in the bottles each of the younger agents are holding, they'll have to go and grab more. 

She's not sure how many of them they can get rid of at once. 

Waiting for the credits to roll is agonizing. Somehow, even surrounded by members of their team, Phil is still rock hard inside her, and every time she shifts he rubs against a didn't part of her, sending shivers down her spine and making her involuntarily clamp down around him, which in turn made him buck up against her. 

It was an endless torturous cycle.                        

But somehow they endure it. 

She can feel the sigh of relief Phil releases against the back of her neck when the screen fades to black and Mack and Elena head off to grab everyone more beers, bickering over which evil robot takes over the world movie they should put on next. 

She hears their voices grow quieter as they exit the room into the hall, and she's left with three problems now. 

Fitzsimmons. 

Daisy. 

And Phil's balls tightening beneath her, between his thighs. 

They don't have much longer before he'll come and she knows for a fact that he won't be able to keep quiet.

She has no choice.

Turning in Phil's lap, she hears his low groan muffled by her hair, she makes eye contact with Daisy, and blinks slowly, three times. 

She waits with bated breath as Daisy's eyes widen, giving her a curious glance before turning to Fitzsimmons. 

"Hey, do you think you guys could go grab some snacks?"                        

Simmons looks a little suspicious, and Fitz complains under his breath about the "powered" person ordering them around, but they both get up and head after Mack and Elena to the kitchen. 

Melinda has never been more thankful that their new base has a separate kitchen and entertainment area, or there would be no way for them to escape this without everybody getting embarrassed. 

She has a feeling that it won't be a problem for Phil or her, mortifying poor Daisy.                        

"So, what's up? Why'd you want them to leave?"

Daisy has turned to face them now, grin on her face. 

"Oh my god, do you guys have something to tell me? Are you taking the next step in your relationship? Are you guys going to get married?"

Melinda snorts, and it sends vibrations through her body and down around Phil, and she quickly stills. 

"Daisy. You can either leave now, or you'll find out exactly how far we're taking our relationship," Melinda deadpans, and Daisy just sits there, looking at them with the utmost confusion on her face. 

They do not have time for this. 

Melinda clenches her thighs and rocks forward, and this time Phil does let out a groan, and she gives Daisy a pointed look. 

"Oh. Oh. Oh my god." 

They watch as her expression morphs from confusion to understanding and then disgust, and Melinda wonders if this is how parents feel like when they scar their children for life.                        

"Gross. Are you guys planning to do it on our couch?"

Melinda smirks. 

"Already did. Round two."

With that, Daisy lets out a loud "eeewwwww" before dashing out of the room, and Melinda sinks back against Phil, knowing they have a moment to relax before rushing back to their rooms. 

She pulls off him, quickly shrugging her pants back on, and he tucks his cock back into his, pulling the zipper up with a load moan. 

"Poor thing," she mumbles, cupping him through his trousers.                        

He bites at her neck in retaliation, and then they're tearing down the halls back to his room, barely taking the time to lock the door behind them before they're shedding their clothes. 

He looks a little like a stunned mullet when he sees her naked for the first time, but she doesn't let him stare for long, pushing him down onto the bed, and without much more thought, sinking down on him once more. 

"Fuck. Phil."

She's loud now that they're in private, and he loves it.                        

Her palms rest against his chest as she rides him, grinding forward and down to put pressure on her clit, and she knows that they're both close. 

She doesn't expect him to flip them, letting out a shout of surprise as he does, pinning her back against the cool sheets.

Melinda hooks her legs around his waist as he circles her thighs with his hands and then he's pounding into her like they've both thought about at least once or twice over the years.                        

He slips his hand between them to massage her clit and she screams his name as she hits her peak, her walls clamping down on him so tightly, almost forcing him into his orgasm. 

They pant as the come down from their highs, lazily kissing as they move under the covers and Melinda curls up against Phil's chest, feeling his arms around her. 

Feeling safe. 

"What happened to going at it all week," he jokes. 

"Thought we might need a break if we're going to keep it up." 

He smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

"Can't wait to make you come again. I owe you one." 

She snorts, swatting his chest with one hand, smiling when he catches it within his, pulling it over his heart, her palm brushing against the scar on his chest. 

They're alive, and they're together, and well, they can always fuck again in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Melinda have been waiting a very long time, and Melinda takes things into her own hands.

Phil never thought of himself as an overly sexualised being in the past - he jacked off several times a week, maybe more depending on the frequency in which he came into contact with his partner, and maintained healthy sexual relationships with all of his past girlfriends.

Things changed drastically the day he started dating Melinda May.

Melinda was perfect, in more ways then he could describe. She was quiet, but warm; always there to support him, and he had been somewhat in love with her for more than half his life, despite the pair of them vehemently denying their attraction and affection for one another, putting the needs of others before their own.

Their love had endured all those years of not so patiently waiting, and now they were finally together.

Part of him had been afraid that after a chase this long, the intimacy between them would not justify the wait they had endured.

He'd quickly been proven wrong during each of their first times together.

The first time she let him hold her hand, their fingers interlocking together like an abandoned puzzle piece finally finding home, his heart had soared.

The first time they had embraced, not as friends supporting one another, but as lovers seeking comfort and contact, she had buried her face against his neck, and his arm had curled around her waist and he never wanted to let go.

The first kiss they shared as themselves, under no false pretenses. Her lips had been soft and pliant but she quickly took over the moment his tongue slipped inside her mouth, bringing more passion then he could have ever imagined into something as simple as a kiss.

Phil somehow fell more in love with Melinda with each passing moment, something he thought could not be possible. He would give his life for hers, even if he knew she would go to hell and back to have save him, to protect him.

They were finally together, in every way imaginable.

Every way except one.

The universe was cruel to let them be together after all these years, and somehow still prevent them from knowing one another intimately.

Their lips had first met over dinner three weeks past, and he and Melinda had still yet to gravitate past heavy makeout sessions in bed, with her straddling his lap, his hands scrambling for purchase in her hair, around her waist, hips, ass.

Each time either one of their shirts came off, something else came up.

And unfortunately for Phil, that something was not his neglected cock.

Phil had thought his days of quickly jerking off in his morning showers, or before bed in the evenings, had long gone, disappeared by the time he hit his thirties.

He was so wrong.

The amount of cold showers he's had to take in the past few weeks has rivalled those during the early years of their partnership, after particularly enthusiastic sparring sessions. Melinda never seems too disappointed, sliding off his lap with a shrug and quickly putting her clothes back on.

He hopes she doesn't notice the disappointment in his demeanour when she presses a quick kiss to his cheek before racing off to deal with whatever emergency had come up each time.

Phil honestly is a little worried about his libido. One morning, after a particularly frustrating interruption, he'd actually jacked off twice.

He and Melinda had been kissing - they were quite talented at that, he supposed they could be skilled at other things too, not that he had been afforded the opportunity to find out yet. Her shirt had been flung halfway across the room, and his hands were cupping her breasts through her bra, thumbs pressing insistently over her nipples, which he could feel hardening even through the fabric.

She was rocking in his lap, his dick as hard as a rock in between them, when the base's alarms had sounded, and Melinda had only sighed before pulling away.

Within two minutes she was fully dressed and out the door, leaving him sitting against his headboard, cock tenting his pants.

He'd come pretty much the moment his hand wrapped around his dick, and much to his horror, his thoughts had lingered on Melinda, every curve on her body, her skin soft beneath his rougher hands, the smell of her hair, and before he knew it, he was hard again.

He's not usually a betting man, given his inability to bluff, but Phil would gladly gamble his life savings that if you were to take a look between his legs, you might come across the worst case of blue balls in recorded history.

 

* * *

 

They've been dating for a month and a half, and have still yet to have sex. Phil is a patient man, he's wooed quite a number of women for several dates before taking things a step further, but he really needs the universe to give him a break right about now, because he's been waiting to be with Melinda for thirty years and he's pretty sure he's more likely to die again before that happens.

So when the base's power cuts out moments after they make it back to his room late that night, he almost punches a hole through the door with his robotic hand.

"Fuck," he groans, reluctantly pulling away from Melinda's lips. They have the routine down pat by now; she'll duck out earlier to see what is wrong while he "fixes his problem", before joining her.

The job always comes first.

He wouldn't mind so much if he and Melinda got to come at all.

Phil lets out a loud sigh as he reaches for the door, ready to head off and see what on earth has gone wrong this time, but before he can, Melinda's hand shoots out and grabs his, drawing it back to her hip.

He watches her cautiously, wondering what on earth has prompted the unusual behaviour, but as expected, she only regards him with a trademark smirk, before hooking her fingers into his belt and dragging him back towards his bed in the darkness.

"Shouldn't we go check that out," he says even as she seals their lips together once more, fingers quickly yanking his shirt free before moving to undo the buttons.

She pulls away, and even though he can barely make out her face in the darkness, he can tell that she's annoyed.

"Would you rather be _doing_ something else, Phil?"

Oh. Well. He awkwardly scratches the back of his head, feeling the flush spread from his cheeks, and cringes when the emergency lights suddenly turn on and he sees Melinda frowning at him.

"No. But, what if it's an emergency?"

Phil isn't sure there is a right answer - he can't ignore his duties as an agent, but if he ignores his duty as Melinda's boyfriend, well, he has a feeling she won't be very happy with him, and he'll probably wind up jerking off alone for as long as his dick holds up.

"There is no emergency."

Melinda looks him dead in the eyes even as she slides his shirt off his shoulders, his arms moving quickly to allow it to slip to the ground, not wanting to risk pissing her off anymore than he already has.

"How can you know for sure?" he manages to pant out even as her lips move from his to trail across his cheek, along his jaw and then to his neck. He doesn't suppress the groan that comes as a reaction to her biting down against his pulse point, and breathes heavily when she pulls away. He registers the glint in her eyes immediately after, and realises the reason for her confidence.

She had caused the blackout.

Phil slides his hands down to her hips, digging his fingers gently into the bone and closing the gap between them, letting Melinda know just how hard he is against her thigh. She had caused a blackout at the base just to give them alone time together.

The thought made him rather cocky.

No pun intended.

"All this for some alone time?"

He smirks, unable to contain the joy within him but also not wanting to seem like a complete dork. Melinda pulls away for a moment, rolling her eyes at him before pulling her own shirt off in a single motion and flinging it across the room.

His mouth almost waters at the sight.

She's wearing a bra that seems more at home in a Victoria's Secret catalogue than on the body of a woman who cares more for support than appearance, reminiscent of the lingerie her undercover personas had a taste for, and he can only hope that the panties match even as his cock threatens to break through his pants, straining against the zipper.

"I'm not the only one. Don't think I haven't noticed you've stopped wearing your undershirts so that I have one less thing to remove," she says lowly, running her hands over his chest, fingers delicately tracing his scar before surging down towards his belt.

"I've been a little desperate," he admits as they continue shedding the rest of their clothes. His jaw drops when she slips off her pants, revealing that she was indeed wearing matching panties, and she grins smugly when they tug off his pants, seeing no boxers underneath.

"Commando," she comments, pushing him down onto the bed and climbing into his lap, and this time they're only separated by the thin scrap of fabric that probably cost her a fortune. He thinks he might like to tear them off her body; he'll be happy to replace them with anything she might fancy.

"Less strain," he responds before surging forward to bury his face against her breasts, nipping at all the exposed flesh he can reach.

"Can't say I blame you," she pants out between moans, sighing in pleasure as his teeth close around her nipple through the fabric of her bra, her fingers digging into the back of his skull to hold him in place as he sucks and bites. "I've ruined so many pairs of panties in the past few weeks."

He grunts against her breast, reluctantly letting go to pay equal attention to the other, her words adding to the fire already burning within him.

"You get me so wet."

The intensity that comes from her speech stems from not only the reaction her voice causes within him, but also the fact that he knows she isn't lying. The satin fabric between her and his cock is absolutely drenched, and he can only imagine how much wetter she is within.

Today is his lucky day, he thinks, seeing as he'll likely get to find out pretty soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Phil thinks he might die when Melinda gives his cock a few pumps, before releasing him with a grin. She turns, crawling up onto the bed, presenting her ass to him as she swings her hips.

"We don't have all day, Phil," she calls, and he can hear the tone in her voice that suggests she's teasing him.

"Fuck," he groans, clambering on after her, grabbing her hips and pressing his cock flush against her. He can feel the tip sliding against her slick as he grinds, enjoying the tease.

Her ass presses insistently back against him, and he slips one hand around to tease her clit, blanketing her body with his. He is dimly aware of Melinda reaching for the headboards with one arm, and knows it's time to act before she really gets mad.

Not that the thought of her punishing his insolence didn't send a rush of blood to his already swollen cock.

He releases her hip to wrap a hand around himself, sliding the head against her opening several times before pushing straight in, bottoming out with a single thrust.

Melinda groans, clamping down around him and he knows she's doing it on purpose - she had so much control over her own body and loved to torture him with all the sensations.

"Phil," she gasps his name out as he begins a steady rhythm, fingertips biting bruises into her hips while his other hand reaches for her breasts, feeling her gentle fingers cover his own as he gives a forceful squeeze, before tugging at her hardened nipple, knowing just how sensitive she always was.

They're so methodical about everything else in life, but when they fuck, after waiting this long, it's fast, messy, and their shouts of pleasure are uncontained.

They come together, like everything else they do in life, and Phil collapses against Melinda's body, panting against the crook of her neck, his nose barely brushing her ear lobe.

He's still inside her, but she doesn't mind, just wrapping her arms around him, holding him in place, bounding them to one another.

They'll always have their duties, missions, things they have to do apart, but at the end of the day, they'll always have each other.

And sometimes that's enough.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Melinda encounter a different kind of alien drug.

Being in love with the same woman for thirty years and having to be around her constantly meant Phil was used to having blue balls, needing to jack off in the shower whenever he was afforded the chance.

But this, this arousal, is not natural.

He's been slumped by the foot of his bed, unable to even make it onto the mattress before he shoved his pants down to his ankles, and closing a fist around his erection. His hands were cold and the touch burned, his cock so hard, so aroused that his skin went from red hot to a deep purple.

He tried everything, furiously moving his hand over himself, the other reaching down to cup his balls, but he couldn't come. It just wasn't happening for him. In fact, the more he touched himself, the more it began to ache, and soon he was crying out not from pleasure but from pain.

He doesn't know how long he spends like that, panting against the side of his bed, before his door is forced open and then locked once more, and he flicks his hazy vision upwards to find Melinda standing there, wrapped in a thin silk robe, and he's pretty sure he's hallucinating.

It wouldn't be the first time she had appeared in his sexual fantasies, but with the way this was panning out for him, it would likely be the last.

Death by alien sexual infection.

What a way to go.

He is dimly aware of cold hands dragging his body upwards, forcing him onto the bed, but what shocks him back into reality is when Melinda climbs above him, shucking her robe and in one smooth motion, sinks down onto his cock.

"Fuck," he shouts, hands reaching for her hips as she begins to move above him, and god she's dripping. Why hadn't they just done this earlier instead of trying to pretend nothing was wrong and retreating back to their own rooms.

Melinda groans from above him and he takes a moment of lucidity just to gaze open her body. Her chest is flushed red, her breasts heaving with every ragged breath she takes and her nipples, they're red and swollen just like he is.

He slides his hands up her waist, cupping her breasts and just barely brushing his thumbs against her, and she cries out sharply, holding his hands in place with her own, coercing him to touch her more roughly as she rocks her hips against his, trying to take him deeper and deeper.

With their state of arousal, it doesn't take much more for them to come, together, her collapsing against his chest as he spends himself inside her.

"That was fun," she pants out after they've caught their breaths a little, and he grins, his laughter quickly turning into another moan as she moves above him, feeling his cock begin to harden once more.

Guess it would take more than one round to fuck this out of their systems.

He certainly did not mind.


	4. Chapter 4

When Phil receives a message from Melinda asking him to come to her rooms after everyone else has retired for the evening, he expects that they'll talk, cuddle, maybe make out and hopefully enjoy some intimacy together.

Phil realises he's about half an hour late after he's completed his paperwork for the day, and while he expects Melinda to be a little grumpy about it, he does not expect the sight before him when he lets himself in.

She's lying, splayed out on the bed, one hand on her breast and the other between her legs, working a large purple vibrator in and out of her folds and he thinks he might just die being able to see this.

"Get started without me?" he teases as he hurries to shuck his clothes. As hot as it is to watch Melinda masturbate right in front of him, he'll be damned if a silicone toy gets her off before he has the chance.

"You're late," she responds, letting a drawn out moan after her words and he kicks off his last sock, rushing over to her, climbing up on the bed beside her.

"I had half a mind to lock the door and let you suffer."

He pouts, fingers dancing up her thigh, the roughened pad of his thumb pressing against her clit for a moment before moving upwards to palm her breast.

"That piece of plastic can't possibly be better than me."

He grins, pulling it out from her, turning it off and throwing it to the side, giving himself a few good pumps to work his precum around the rest of his shaft before he nudges at her entrance, making her whine.

"Phil, if you don't get in me right now, I will tie you to this bed and make you watch as I fuck myself with that toy."

She's a little cruel, but so was he, and he stops teasing, pushing into her with a single thrust, wrapping his hands around her thighs, starting up a hard and fast rhythm.

"Still rather fuck the toy?" he bites out, sucking a bruise into her neck and she responds by squeezing tighter around him.

Not to be out done, he slips his hand between their bodies and begins to tease her clit, rubbing and pinching at it until she comes around him. Only then does he let himself go.

"Better than the toy," she concedes, running her fingers through his hair as he nuzzles at her breast.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know what I'm doing," Phil whispered, panting against Melinda's hip. They had been waiting for so long to experience their first times, together, and he hoped he wouldn't disappoint her. She knew of his experience, and he realises after speaking that his words were rather redundant, but he can only apologise if he cannot bring her satisfaction.

"Just try. Practice makes perfect."

He groans, pressing a kiss to the bare skin of her stomach before trailing his lips downwards, relishing in just how soft she is, how sweet she tastes.

He stops, taking in a deep breath when he reaches her entrance, exhaling softly in surprise at just how much slick seemed to be coating the folds. To his shock, Melinda squirms, letting out a quiet whine at the sensation, and he almost wants to do it again, but the desire to taste her is even stronger.

Phil grips Melinda's thigh with one hand, pushing it further out of the way and surges forward, giving her one slow long lick, dragging his tongue along her and tasting her upon his tongue. It wasn't a flavour he could describe, but the feeling he could.

He's elated, aroused, in love.

And now that he knows how she tastes, he can't stop himself from trying it again. He presses closer against her, his tongue delving into her folds as his lips enthusiastically try bring her as much pleasure as he possibly can. Melinda is crying out above him, and he feels a surge of confidence in his ability to make her feel good.

"Phil!"

She gasps out his name as his nose brushes against her, and she seems to like it, so he does it again.

"Fuck. Phil. Please."

He pulls away from her slowly, just a little, and he wonders how ridiculous he must look, face probably covered in the evidence of her arousal. He looks up to meet her gaze and Melinda looks completely wrecked, her chest heaving with each breath, bottom lip drawn between her teeth, hands fisted in the sheets around them.

"Does that feel good?" he asks her, spanning one hand over her abdomen, softly holding her down against the bed as he reaches between her legs with the other, rubbing his thumb in a deliberately slow circle over the small nub nestled above her folds.

She doesn't reply with words, just groaning when he touches her, and he wonders how it might feel for her if he sucked her. He's pretty sure a blowjob is better than a hand job any day.

He lowers his mouth to her, wrapping his lips around the nub, sucking softly, his fingers dipping between her folds for a moment before slipping one finger inside her.

Phil almost wants to sob at how tightly she squeezes his finger, and his thoughts immediately turn to wondering how she'll feel around his cock, which is currently wedged between his body and the mattress. He can feel it throbbing, swollen, needing to be touched, but he promises himself to push his needs back and concentrate on her, make Melinda the centre of all his attentions.

She continues to cry out as he explores her with his mouth and hands, and he doesn't know what to make of it when she begins to squeeze around him even tighter, but then she screams and he freezes and god, he thinks she's just come.

He gently extracts his fingers from within her, smiling softly at the way she whines when he does so, and it might be awkward, but he presses a kiss against her before moving back up her body, curling around her and sealing their lips together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Melinda try something new.

They're curled up in bed together one morning, exchanging lazy kisses, which soon turn to heated kisses and then Phil is moving his hand between Melinda's thighs, needing to touch her there, to bring her pleasure. 

 

He pulls his hand back in surprise when she winces.

 

"I'm a little sore," she responds, shrugging and he quickly nods, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, or cause her any further pain. He can probably finish himself off in the shower.

 

His thoughts trail off when Melinda closes a hand around his swelling cock, stroking it slowly, and this could work too. Sure fucking as more intimate but he's hardly going to turn away a handjob from his girlfriend.

 

"Phil," she says, her other hand tracing patterns over his scar and he doesn't know how much hotter this can get, wrapped up in one another, sharing their love in the gentlest of ways.

 

"Hmm?" he responds, shifting his hips closer to follow the touch of her hand, his tangling in her curls as he pulls her in for another kiss.

 

When they break apart once more, her lips are definitely redder than before, and she gives him a rather shy smile that has him on edge for whatever it is she plans to say next.

 

"I want you to fuck me in the ass."

 

He almost chokes on thin air, unable to fully comprehend what she has just said to him, and he blinks several times, wrinkling his nose.

 

"Come again?"

 

She rolls her eyes at him, hand releasing his cock and travelling up until it met her other, resting over his heart. Smiling, she leans in to kiss the confusion off of his features, leaving him with a blissed expression.

 

"I want you," she whispers, tracing the edge of his jaw with her fingers,  her hand slowly moving along his body until it rested over his.

 

"To fuck me," she continues, her hip brushing against his cock to punctuate her statement.

 

"In the ass."

 

Her hand drags his over her hip and behind her, and it's almost a subconscious reaction, how he cups his hand over her ass, giving the firm flesh a squeeze, fingers dipping dangerously close to exactly where she apparently wanted him to go.

 

"Are you sure?" he whispers, nuzzling her neck with his nose and feeling her quickly nod against him.

 

"I've been thinking about it for so long. Your big cock fucking my ass from behind."

 

She's playing dirty. Melinda knows he can't resist dirty talk, not that he would try to resist knowing she wanted him to fuck her in the ass.

 

God, he can feel himself hardening further just imagining how tight she'll be.

 

"Lube is in the drawer," she mumbles, rolling around until she is lying with her front flat against the bed, kicking off the covers to reveal her naked form. "If you don't hurry up, I'll pin you down and fuck you in the ass."

 

Phil contemplates disobeying just to have the second option happen, but he also really wants to feel Melinda around him and she can fuck him some other time, so he quickly slides out of bed, ignoring the cool air on his skin as he rummages in the drawer for a bottle of lube.

 

He settles on the unscented kind, because the smelly ones are more fun when he gets to bury his face against her and lick out the remains afterwards.

 

Climbing back onto the bed, he straddles Melinda's thighs, pouring out a liberal about of the cool liquid onto two fingers, and nudging Melinda with mid knee to shift into her hands and knees, to give him better access. He's certainly never done this before, and it's nice that they still get to have a first time together, assuming she hasn't let other guys fuck her in the ass before.

 

Leaning forward, he presses a kiss to the swell of her ass, before gently pulling her cheeks apart with one hand, fingers circling the much tighter entrance that he's going to have to try and squeeze his cock into later.

 

She squirms beneath his touch as he inserts one finger within her, easing it slowly in and out and god, she's so tight. He wonders if it might cut off circulation to his dick and really hopes it doesn't. The lube helps make it easier, and after a few minutes, he's able slide a second finger in, and that's when the moans really begin.

 

Melinda is crying out, hands fisted in the sheets as she gently swings her hips back and forth, wanting, no, needing more from him. His cock is much thicker than two of his fingers, and so he stretches her, trying to loosen her up enough so he can fit a third.

 

It's a tight fit and his other hand moves between her thighs to rub gently at her clit, trying to get her to relax her muscles, just enough so he can stretch her more easily. When he's easily fucking her with three fingers, sliding in and out with no problem, he gently eases them out, groaning as her hole tightens back up the minute his fingers are removed.

 

"Mel," he whispers. "You gotta relax." 

 

He wraps his body around her, letting her feel just how hard he is against the back of her thigh, and begins to tease her clit one more, fingers sliding along her dripping folds, not penetrating her, knowing she is sore. 

 

He achieves his goals anyway, when she moans loudly beneath him, and he can feel all the muscles in her body relaxing as she comes.

 

Phil rubs slowly circles into the small of Melinda's back as he waits for her to recover from her orgasm, opening the lube with one hand and squirting a liberal about into his cock before tossing it off to the side.

 

He holds himself in one hand, spreading the lube all over and takes a deep breath.

 

God, he hoped he would fit.

 

Phil groans when the head of his cock slips between Melinda's cheeks, already anticipation the tight wet heat that awaited him, and his expectations are certainly met when he pushes in.

 

He gets maybe a fifth of the way on and she's clamping down on him and he has to take slow deep breaths and thinking about the most boring topics in history to stop himself from coming.

 

"Phil!"

 

Tracing patterns onto Melinda's hips, trying his best not to dig his fingers into her skin, he eases in, inch by inch, until his balls are flush against her ass and god he's never felt anything this tight before. He's pretty sure he can come without movie, if he's not careful.

 

But he didn't put in all that effort just to shoot off the minute he got inside her.

 

She wanted him to fuck her in the ass, and that's what she'd get.

 

He pulls out slowly, until only the head of his cock is inside her and without warning, slams right back in. It's difficult to keep a fast even pace like this, so all he can do is keep up with the slow powerful thrusts and hope they're enough.

 

"Fuck. Phil. Harder. Please."

 

Melinda is practically sobbing beneath him and he's never heard her so wrecked before. He fucks her harder, deeper, and he has to pray to every deity in the universe to stop himself from coming the moment she hits her peak, tightening around him and practically forcing an orgasm from his body.

 

He pulls out as he feels the need to come, and he has this intense desire to see Melinda covered in his cum, and so he turns her onto her back with one arm, the other furiously moving up and down his cock. It doesn't take much more before he's shooting off, streaking her body, and he doesn't think he's ever come this hard, or with this big a load before.

 

When he comes down from his high, he realises Melinda might not appreciate him having come all over her, but she doesn't seem to mind it at all. In fact, she inspects herself, seeing the white liquid all over her breasts and midsection and grins. She swirls her finger in some of it, bringing it to her nipple and letting the added wetness increase the pleasurable sensation for herself.

 

"You got me all dirty," she sighs, spreading out further against the bed. "I'd like you to clean it off me," she says, and he's about to run off to the bathroom and grab a wet towel, when she continues.

 

"With your tongue."

 

And he can definitely work with that.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Phil gripped Melinda's hips tightly, his fingers digging into her soft skin as he pounded into her from behind. Their bodies collided harshly, each thrust punctuated by a short groan from him and a softer, higher pitched whine from her.

"Fuck. Phil, please... harder."

Melinda's voice is hoarse from the screams she had let out earlier, when his hands were on her breasts and his tongue was buried inside her, and the image of that scene alone is enough to spur him on, to have his hips snapping forwards faster and faster, his cock plunging deep within her.

His left hand, the robotic one, slides down to tease her clit, fingers circling the hardened nub, pinching it gently and beginning to vibrate. Her moans grow louder and louder, and though he's not sure it's possible, he has to have more of her, be closer to her.

In the blink of an eye he flips them over, Melinda now spread out on her back against the sheets, lips red and swollen and he can't refrain from leaning down over her to kiss them, to explore her mouth with his tongue like he's done so many times before.

Her legs wrap around his waist as he starts up a new rhythm, not quite as fast but with more force that before. Melinda takes control, even from beneath him, drawing his right hand up to massage her breasts while pushing the left back down towards where they are joined, seeking the same sensations from earlier.

Encouraged by the noises she is making, he continues to fuck her, palming her breasts and sucking on her nipples, all with the goal of bringing her the ultimate pleasure.

He feels it the moment she comes, her entire body freezing and then tightening around him, her walls clamping down around his cock and triggering his own orgasm, leaving him no choice but to spill himself inside her, managing a few more weak thrusts before collapsing on top of her, face buried against her breasts.

Her fingers tease the hairs at the back of his head as they both try to steady their breathing, but he wants to prolong their pleasure for as long as he is able. He's already soft inside her, but his hands and mouth work just fine, and he pulls out, moving to lay on his side next to her, smiling at the little pout of displeasure on her face.

It quickly fades when he nuzzles her breast with his cheek, his fingers making their way down to her folds, feeling the wetness there. He fucks her with his fingers this time, leaving red marks on her smooth skin with his mouth until she's panting out his name once more, collapsing back against the pillows with a small smile on her face.

I love you," he mumbles, wiping his fingers off on the sheets and letting Melinda curl up against him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. She murmurs something incoherent but he knows she feels the same way, her hand resting above his scar.


End file.
